A Study of Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie
by Valiant Toaster
Summary: Charlie is a budding superhero, a big part of the Team and she loves it. But what new super villain rising to the scene will change all that? And what is with the new girl Vendetta? And will she ever finish her assignment? OOC-ness, OC's, a little death and I don't know what else to write. Oh, well. (And isn't 384 words oddly specific? Whatever) LET IT BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so my very first fanfic? This is going to suck but I might as well give myself something to work up from! It is full of OC's and there will be deaths later, but don't worry, no one we know and love. I will try (keyword there guys) to update every weekend, but it's only going to have around eight chapters anyway. This is just a test out story, absolutely NO RESEARCH was done.**

 **And I don't own anything of this, except the bits I do own. Moral high ground is mine but the rights are not.**

CHAPTER ONE

A study of Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie

I sat at my desk in class, looking at the clock, which seemed to move slower every second, like Abbey was messing with it or something. I just really wanted this long day to end, so I could go meet up with the Team like always. My gaze wandered from the clock to the window, twirling my cropped brown hair around my finger.

I was brought back to attention when my research assignment on Shakespeare was slapped down on my desk. I had somehow managed to find time to do it in between beating bad guys up in my awesome superhero persona, Starstruck and visiting dad. I had gotten an A+, which, if I'm being honest, I totally deserved. Then a new assignment arrived on my desk. I frowned. Didn't Ms Mitchell get tired of giving us endless assignments?

 _Well, maybe this one will be interesting_.

Ms. Mitchell looked over the class and coughed loudly to gain attention. Everybody shut up.

"Right, so class, this time I want you to study a person. It can be a friend of yours, a celebrity or superhero or maybe even somebody you don't even know. I just want you to live and breathe this person, and then write about them, all their little quirks, what they look like and-"

 _DINGDINGDINGDING!_

And suddenly the class was empty.

I ran home, my books banging awkwardly against my hip. My home is in one of the dirtier parts of Central City (I know, hard to believe there _are_ dirtier parts in a place like that, but believe me, I know) but this business man called Bruce Wayne over in Gotham was funding an initiative to clean up the streets so it wasn't as bad as it was.

"Hey mom! I'm home! I yelled into the small apartment me and my mum shared.

"I'm in the kitchen so if you're heading out to see your superhero buddies I've got some cookies you can eat before going out!"

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I moved to my bedroom and dumped my stuff all over my bed. I stripped quickly and put on my costume.

My costume consists of a skin-tight long-sleeved silver leotard contraption, that is actually made out of some bulletproof material (don't ask me, Batman got it for me), and a small gold miniskirt tutu cross. I wear gold boots and a gold mask and I have a golden star on my chest.

I ran down to the kitchen and stuffed a cookie in my mouth, before waving goodbye to mom and running to the Zeta tubes. Nightwing didn't like it when we were late.

When I arrived at the lower levels of the Watchtower we used as a base there was a good amount of people there already, despite the fact that we hadn't started yet. Of the Team only Cassie, Gar, Bart, Jaime and Abbey weren't there. Gar and Bart probably off doing something stupid and dragging Jaime along with them and Abbey found it hard to keep track of time anyway, being Split Second and being able to slow, speed up, stop and travel in time for the grand total of four seconds. Of the Justice League, Black Canary, Batman, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, Artemis, Wally, Red Arrow and the Flash were there, talking to Nightwing and M'gann and Connor.

I saw Vendetta (and that isn't even her superhero name) standing and talking to Solomon about something. I went up to them and smiled at Solomon. Being allergic to any sort of positive emotion he immediately went to talk to Batgirl, who was always serious.

"Hey Venny!" I said

She glared at me and for a moment I wondered whether she had been taking lessons from The Batman. Doubtful though, she had been glaring at everyone since she first came to the Team, especially me. I diagnosed automatic response to anything and everything.

"Hey Charlie." She responded stiffly. She must have been uncomfortable, having only been here a week. She would get over it. Probably.

"You excited for the weekend? I'm excited! No more school! Yay!" I pumped my fist in the air.

She glared at me. I wondered what was stopping her from using her mimicking skills and pretending she was excited. Maybe she had to have good reason to use them or something.

"Charlie! Venny!" I turned to see Cassie flying (I'm so envious) towards us.

"Cassie! How've you been?"

"Great! Schools over! _Finally!_ " She pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so great to see you back from whateverthatplaceis and- CASSIE STOP CRUSHING ME WITH YOUR SUPER STRENGTH!"

"Oops." She giggled "Sorry. Anyway Themyscira was _so cool!_ "

And engage Fan-girl mode. "I learnt so much and the city is so great and it's filled with warrior women and _omigod_ the beach was so beautiful and-"

"Everybody please be quiet and listen to this next mission." Nightwing said, BatglaringTM at everyone, but mostly Cassie. A nice stone building with an alfresco area and covered with ivy appeared on the screen behind him, "This restaurant in Star City seems to have unusual activity around it and strange transactions. By comparing and analysing the data we have we have come to the conclusion that this may be the central for an emerging criminal empire, one called by its members Weeds or Poison and led by an new supervillain- Lilac Thorns." A picture of the villainess came up on a screen, wearing what seemed to be like a thorny armour over a purple petal dress.

"Watch out people, it's the attack of the flower fairies!" yelled Bart sarcastically and a couple of people chuckled. Nightwing just shook his head. He was probably used to him by now.

"She probably gets outfit tips from Poison Ivy." Gar suggested and fist bumped Bart and a reluctant Jaime.

Nightwing cleared his throat menacingly. The boys shut up.

"Anyway, we need some _discreet_ people who can _blend in,_ in this _covert_ mission."

And suddenly half our team was ruled out. Gar and La'gaan were _way_ too conspicuous. Cassie and Solomon are sucky at being normal and Abbey had trouble with her power in stressful situations. The Bat's all had secret identities and as far as I knew their names weren't even entered in their _files._

"So, Mal and I will be on communications as always. Miss Martian will be waiting outside with Beta squad as backup, which will consist of Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Split Second, Lagoon Boy and The Sorrow. Miss Martian, scan the customers minds and Sorrow, scan their emotional states. Robin and Batgirl will be combing information to find out more on Lilac Thorn."

"Alpha squad will collect information from inside. You will pretend to be couples out for a nice date. You will be Lyrebird with Impulse, Exchange with Bumblebee and Starstruck with Blue Beetle. You will be covert- this is an information mission only."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Please." Nightwing added pleadingly.

Vendetta, who was Lyrebird, actually managed a smile and a nod. I was amazed.

 _Who knew that there was somebody underneath all that glaring?_

Then I had it. In that very moment I knew who my study was going to be on. Totally without her permission of course and leaving out the superhero biz. Vendetta Monday Kyle was an interesting person under all that mimicking and I was going to find her.

 **And that's a wrap folks! What will happen next time? Well I guess you'll just have to wait! Ha!**

 **Sorry if any characters are OOC but that is what happens when I do absolutely _no_ research. **

**Well, umm, bye now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter of the most god-damn awful story ever. Oh well, what has started may as well continue. It's probably not the weekend in some places but whatever, you know, keep up people. It's the weekend for me, so you are being graced with another chapter full of stuff.**

A Study on Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie CHAPTER TWO

 _A Study on Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie_

 _Vendetta Monday Kyle is a sixteen year old girl in one of my after school activities club._ _Her name is pretty weird but not when you consider her past which is_ No, I was getting to personal with the superhero stuff. _She has long black hair and hazel eyes and she is so much taller than me. She speaks funny because she's originally from some small country in Eastern Europe, maybe Vlatava and I think she feels like an outsider, because she's pretty new. She glares at you and barely makes conversation but I just need to crack that shell._

The cursor on my screen blinked at me. What else could I write? I spoke to her some, but not much.

 _She walks really lightly on her feet and jumpstarts at loud noises, which some people in our club laugh at but not many, because they know what that's like. They do it too,_ _especially the Bats_ _. I really don't know anything about her except that her favourite colour is purple, like mine and that she's allergic to peanuts._

 _But I plan to find out._

I closed the document down quickly and shut my computer, then checked my watch. It was time to start getting ready for my "date" with Jaime. He really was a nice guy, but I didn't think he was even into girls. In fact, I and Gar had decided to set him and Bart up, but unfortunately they seemed unwilling to move from their comfort zones as friends.

I decided that I still had time to visit dad. Dad was in hospital, after the Rogues tried to rob him of some tech he didn't even know he had and Captain Cold had shattered most of his backbone and nerves with that freeze gun of his. He can't move or speak or do anything and he is in constant agony. So much that in the dark moments I wish for once the Rogues broke their No Killing rule.

But hadn't they done that, I wouldn't have discovered my cool energy laser hand powers and heat and cold powers.

I smiled down at dad, at his glazed eyes. I knew he could hear me.

"We've got a mission tonight." I told to him. "It sounds like fun. It's in a hotel. Do you think we'll be able to order something? I'm starving."

Dad didn't reply, but sometimes I fancied I could hear the heart monitor beeping one out in Morse code.

My phone beeped an alarm but I ignored it. "Mom made some cookies yesterday. They were really nice, and the chocolate was all nice and gooey. You know?"

There was silence between us. It stretched out but I didn't mind. Silence was nice.

"Anyway dad, I've got to go now. I'll visit tomorrow. I promise."

I left.

Anyway, the date. Black Canary had promised to help me out into something nice and she always gave good advice. And did you know that the Watchtower has like five rooms for disguises? Me neither, until I saw them all. There are _endless_ amounts of _everything_. Not kidding. There is a room full of nice women's clothes, from casual blouses and jeans to alien wedding dresses. It was this room I entered to fully prepare for my mission.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Dinah! Ready to dress me up?!"

And dress me up she did. After going through several layers of clothes and trying on multiple skirts, shirts, dresses and pants in all the different colours of the rainbow. My costume is skin-tight (minus the miniskirt), so Dinah put me in a long sleeved dark green silk dress with black high heeled boots. It was going to be cold out so Dinah made me wear a little silver jacket even though I could've just raised my temperature a bit and not feel a thing.

Then she stuck a ridiculously long, super-curly blond wig into my head with about a million sharp pins and held it back with a silver headband.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow." I said. It hurt.

Then she put on what seemed so much makeup it all would slide off my face and made me open my eyes so she could put blue coloured contact lenses in. It really stung.

Then she put a silver choker around my neck and I got a paranoid feeling that there were cold hands around my throat, choking me to death. I guessed that chokers were kind of Black Canary's thing though. I bet she has a collection.

Then she gave me a communications device disguised as earrings. Not very original, but it got the job done. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at least five years older than fifteen. I also looked pretty stunning, if I did say so myself. I swept out of the room to meet Jaime, dressed in a grey suit and tie outfit.

"Shall we go, kind sir?" I said in the most snobbish voice I could manage.

Jaime bowed ridiculously low, making it out that he was tipping a top hat even though he had none. "Of course, young lady."

Bart, Kevin and Karen (who had all just arrived) burst out laughing burst out laughing with us. Dinah just shook her head. No doubt she was far used to our antics by now.

The restaurant was nice. Not great, not posh, not attractive. Just a nice unassuming place.

Jaime frowned at the sign in front of the doors. I was next to him, the only ones there because it was kind of stupid to all walk in there together.

"'No Children Allowed.'" He read. He looked at me. "Do you think they'll let us in?"

I pushed open the double doors. "We're not kids and we both look older anyway. I say we jump straight in."

We both walked into the restaurant. Outside, the alfresco area was a picture of serenity and quiet champagne drinking. In here there was loud chatting and the clinking of glasses and bright flashes of nice clothing and the smell of a million dishes.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?"

We turned and saw a waiter in baggy clothes, wearing a purple rose in his breast pocket. He was holding a notepad with the pen poised above the paper like a dagger.

"Yes we do, mister." I said then gestured towards Jaime. "A table for two for Anna Brown and James Smith." I didn't actually know if we had a reservation but figuring Nightwing, then, yes we did.

The waiter nodded, "Ah yes, follow me." Then turned on his heel and walked quickly through the tables. Jaime and I looked at each other then followed him. We came to a, well, _nice_ , table. Both of us sat down while the waiter took our order and brought us drinks.

I peered into my glass of Shiraz. "Do you think Nightwing would mind if I took a sip?"

" _I most certainly would._ " Nightwing said into my ear. Oops, forgot about the communicators. " _And not only would I care, so would your mother._ "

"Ha ha. I'll have you know that I was _joking_." I wasn't actually, but like he could tell through my communicator.

" _Sure you were_." Nightwing sounded amused. Apparently he could. Well of course he could, he was a Bat! Damn him!

There was a clatter of the door and Vendetta and Bart walked in. The transformation was amazing. Gone was the glaring girl and the prankster from the future. In their places were college sweethearts, a giggly drama girl holding onto the post-jock pre-accountant. Vendetta mimicked the movements perfectly. That was why she was on the Team, being able to imitate anyone, right down to the way they held themselves and flicked their hair, as well as being able to imitate and remember fighting styles. Thus Lyrebird.

A middle aged lady wearing a purple frumpy floral dress glaring into her ravioli raised her head and looked at them and then at us. She then returned her gaze to the pasta.

We were instantly suspicious, being the paranoid bastards we were. Jaime was clutching his arm and muttering to himself (crazy dude) and I started raising my hand to my communicator before I remembered I didn't have to do that with this pair, masking my actions by reaching to grab my newly arrived dinner.

"Middle aged lady across the way." I muttered to Nightwing. "Table fourteen."

" _Got it."_ I could imagine Nightwing in front of the screens, managing to hack his way into the hotels security cameras and run an image recognition. That woman would be figured out in a couple of seconds.

I wondered whether I should check for poisons or something before dissing that thought and dug into my spaghetti bolognaise. Can't beat the classics.

I was about halfway through when I noticed the floral display on the table. Roses. _Purple_ roses. Same type as the waiter. Same colour as the middle aged lady. I looked across at the people across from us. They were wearing purple flowers. I looked at the people at the other side of the restaurant. They were wearing it too.

I stood up to gain the attention of a passing waiter. His clothes were baggy too.

"Excuse me sir, why all the purple floral displays?" The waiter looked at me, playing with something in his hand.

Then the entire restaurant stood up and pointed guns at us.

 _Well, at least now we know why the waiter's clothes are so loose._

 **Ha ha ha ha! A cliff-hanger, because you know, I might as well. And Jaime is going to go out with Bart because _I_ say so. They cool. Oh, and apparently neither bolognaise or dissing is a word. Well they are now! **


	3. Chapter 3 I can name chapters! Mwahaha!

**Right so, third chapter, I didn't really think I'd make it so far. And some how, I did.**

 **Any way, I'm experimenting a little, so some of this it in third person (?) from Jaime's point of view, because Jaime's awesome, and also because this is my story and I say so.**

 **Disclaimer (totally forgot about this last time): I own most of it. The things that are not mine are not mine, as well as the other things that are not mine.**

A Study of Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie CHAPTER THREE

Jaime stood there shocked. In fact all the superhero's there stood there shocked. He could feel Charlie tense beside him. She wanted to shoot them so bad with her palm energy laser things. So did the Scarab. He could hear the Scarab's voice in the back of his head, offering advice and options, but mostly telling him to shoot the hell out of everyone and escape. It was not, and he quoted "preferred circumstances" and he agreed with the Scarab on that one. But otherwise he pushed the Scarab to the back of his head and focused on the task at hand. There was silence across both groups as they appraised each other. Then, slowly and deliberately, the lady at table fourteen raised her shotgun and pointed it right at him. And shot.

There was a sudden blur as Bart ran to intercept it and the restaurant melted into chaos. Jaime stapled a couple of pizza-eating middle-aged men to the wall and then sonic cannoned a couple of people with guns running towards them. The armour covered his entire body just in time for someone to jump on top of his back. Jaime flipped him over his head and stapled him to the floor. He smashed the table into somebodies face and dodged and stapled and beside him the Team fought. Despite being overwhelmed and faced by well-trained weeds, they had the Team. And for a while that was enough.

Then Jaime lost sight of them, being overwhelmed by pure numbers. He hoped that they were okay. He really, really hoped they were okay.

A light tinkly laugh echoed throughout the restaurant (now no longer so nice) and everybody froze. Jaime turned to see Lilac Thorns swing down from the chandelier.

"It _is_ the attack of the flower fairies." Said Gar, but this time he sounded more serious.

Lilac Thorns winked at him, "But at least I didn't get my tips from Poison Ivy." She lifted her two knives, both reminiscent of thorns and threw one right at Jaime's head. He ducked and the knife stuck in the wall. He heard a sudden crackling and something like white crystals spread around the area the knife was plunged in.

Then the entire wall fell in.

Jaime scrambled for cover, despite the fact that a wall wasn't much of an enemy, almost running into Bart. The two nodded at each other and turned to face Lilac Thorns, who appeared to be doing a head count of the Team.

"Where's the revenging scowling girl?" she asked, tapping her curved knife point across her cheek thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Oh well…."

She appeared to notice that her henchmen were just standing there staring at her and flapped her hand. "Well, carry on, you're doing fine..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The henchmen continued shooting, The Team continued fighting and Jaime continued covering every possible person with would be a shame to waste after all. For a moment it was unsure who was winning. Then Jaime somehow ended up going head to head with Lilac Thorns. Avoiding her slashes and trying to sonic her but she is just too ninja, almost like she was copying her moves from Nightwing.

He tried breaking a chair over her head, an attack that worked on the other million Weed but utterly failed to work on her.

"How did you know that we were going to be here? How did you know _who_ was going to be here?" Jaime asks.

Lilac Thorns giggled lightly, "Let's just say a little birdie told me."

"Well, oka-"

BBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Lilac Thorns phone went off.

She checked the screen and smiled. "Ah yes, _finally_. Anyway, gotta go!" She waved her fingers at him and disappeared into the chaos.

Jaime just stared after her.

"We should tell Nightwing." Said Jaime, looking stressed. I wondered briefly if I should tell him to take a break from worrying. He wouldn't, so there would be no point worrying about him worrying.

"He probably already knows that there's yet _another_ mole on the team." I pointed out. "Nightwing, trained by the Batman remember?"

"Well yes, but maybe we should tell him to tell everyone." Jaime said, frustrated.

"There is a _mole_ on the Team." I stressed. "It didn't end well the first couple times people found out about it, even years ago. I don't want to be fighting my teammates when I can be fighting Lilac Thorns." I rubbed my hand subconsciously. Those knives were _dangerous_.

"Jaime! Charlie!" Bart zipped up to us in a blur. "Why looking so shaken? Lilac Thorn ran away!"

Jaime looked considerably happier at seeing Bart, but not by much. "Yeah _hermano,_ she did."

"That isn't necessarily a good thing." Pointed out Vendetta.

Everybody jumped, including me. I wondered if she _had_ been taking lessons from the Bat and had recently finished her course in sneaking up on people.

For a moment Vendetta looked momentarily pleased at our surprise, before glaring at us.

"Nightwing has some sort of announcement to make in the mission control room thing." She mumbled, before walking away. Oh well, she tried.

We all walked away together, following after Vendetta. Jaime gave me an _I-told-you-so_ look, but I ignored him, walking quickly to get there first.

Nightwing was there, talking with, and possibly chatting up, Batgirl. Then I realised that he looked more serious than ever, which was impossible considering that most of the time he was almost as serious as the Batman. (But not quite, because, you know he's Batman and loathe to be beaten in anything.)

Nightwing turned to the full room and took a deep breath. I hoped that this wouldn't pull the Team apart.

 **DUM!DUM!DUM! Do you see where this is going? Yes, that's right, I'm borrowing (stole) a plot that has been used about a million times by Young Justice. Okay, only two, but the entire first season was basically based on it.**

 **Okay, whatever, bye.**

 **(Until next time...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am exhausted. This is late. I have no excuse, except I'm not magic. This is a sucky story anyway. Whatever. Read that which makes no sense.**

A Study on Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie CHAPTER FOUR

Nightwing cleared his throat, drawing it out. I wondered if he thinks he was about to regret what he was going to say.

"It has come to my attention." He said. Everyone looked over at him and silence fell, waiting for his announcement.

"There is a mole inside the Team." He said bluntly. I frown. How did he know that? How did he know that for sure? Unless he already knew and Jaime's info just concreted it. Nightwing has too many secrets.

There were whispers everywhere.

"I'm looking at the Sorrow." I said to Jaime.

"He's annoying, not a traitor." Jaime said.

The whispers turn louder, into accusations.

La'gaan and Conner glare at each over and begin yelling. At first I can't understand what they are saying, until I realise that they are yelling at each other in Atlantian or something. I recognise the word "M'gann" in there somewhere, so it had probably escalated from calling each other traitor. Probably.

"What about Nightwing and Batgirl and Robin?" yelled Gar, probably in a fit of pique. You don't accuse the Bats of anything. Especially of betrayal. "They're hiding something."

"Yeah!" joined in Bart. I could see Jaime shaking his head in amusement. Bart frowned, "No, wait…"

"Don't be idiots." Thundered Wally. Well, he tried to thunder. He failed. "Like the Bats are guilty of anything except for cheating in Monopoly!"

Everyone sent them him a look. There was probably a story behind that. Then they went back to yelling at each other. A couple of people sent uneasy looks at Jaime and Kaldur but nobody said anything much.

The yelling escalated to downright screaming. Then somebody yelled:

"SHUT UP!"

It was Artemis. She looked affronted at our apparent lack of teamwork. Silence fell instantly and everyone looked sheepish.

"You will all go do something productive." She ordered. "You will be quiet and orderly and nice and Kaldur, Wally, M'gann, Nightwing and I will talk about this. Without you."

People filed out. Nightwing looked exhausted. I heard Wally whispering; "I told you so."

I sat down and pulled out my computer. I stared at my study. Stupid study.

Vendetta never seems to be around. That was true. Maybe she doesn't like people. I can understand that. I don't like certain people, who totally ruined my life. The accident was caused by people I didn't like. I hate them. Maybe Vendetta hates us.

Vendetta might not be a good person. She might be telling other people our secrets. One of us is telling other people our secrets. Nobody knows who it is. I was lost in vagueness, trying to come up with more to say. I had nothing. Nothing at all. I decided to go for a walk.

I was walking down the many, many hallways, when I heard a scream. It sounded like Kevin. I ran.

I stumbled along to Gar's Souvenir! room and saw a group of people clustered around something. There was muted conversation and Kevin wasn't there. The crowd parted and I saw Solomon's body sitting up along the wall with his throat cut and a red patch on his grey shirt. I walked up to Vendetta.

"Where is Kevin?" I asked.

"He's in the bathroom, throwing up. I don't think he had seen a dead body before." Vendetta replied. She seemed to be glaring at a spot near Solomon's head. I got the feeling that she wanted to kill somebody.

"Well, I guess that there really wasn't any opportunity for it before he got that teleportation gear welded to his skeleton." I said bitterly. I was kinda angry at him, but mostly angry at me.

There is a couple more seconds of mindless staring until everyone wakes up. There is a little muttering and apparently someone ran to Artemis because her voice soon came on the speakers.

"O.K people, shut up and sit down. We'll be going into emergency lockdown until we find the mole. We need to review the security footage and then we can look at narrowing it down. Please come back to the mission control room."

People shuffled over to the control room.

Jaime stood in the control room watching the file of Lilac Thorn stabbing Solomon. He knew that he should probably stop but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Not to mention the fact that the mole was Lilac Thorn herself. She was there. She was one of them. She could be anyone.

"She's wearing a glamour charm." Said Artemis. "Whoever that was, wasn't necessarily Lilac Thorn. But they are getting bolder."

People started drawing together and apart and knotting themselves into small groups. Jaime found Bart suddenly hanging of his left shoulder and Charlie and Cassie sitting at his feet chatting. Kevin and Gar teleported almost on top of them, apparently not trusting the Team to not stab their back as they walked two meters.

Vendetta was alone. She normally hung out with Solomon but well….

Jaime needed to get them to move off him before he suffocated.

"Let's all move to a room and get some sleep." He suggested. They all nodded and Kevin hurriedly teleported to a bedroom. Charlie and Cassie immediately flopped on a bed and Bart began jumping up and down on a mattress.

Jaime sighed. He hoped that this didn't last too long. He wanted everything to just get back to normal.

 **The end. Now you can see why I have vaguely unlikeable OC's! So I don't have to kill off the Team! Hooray! Okay, Ima gonna go ta bed now.**


	5. ready-steady-post!

**Okay, so I'm almost dead and this is like half of my other chapters but whatever BECAUSE THE MOLE IS FINALLY REVEALED! I'm so proud of myself.**

A Study of Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie

I had lain down and attempted to sleep. Around me, people tossed and turned fitfully. Jaime would almost seem asleep, except he was keeping a running muttered commentary. Cassie was asleep, but whimpering. I assumed she was having nightmares.

Kevin looked like he would much rather teleport away than be there but finally he got to sleep too. Gar was sleeping somewhere in the ceiling in monkey form and Bart was fast asleep under a table. Maybe that's what they did in the future. I dunno.

Soon everyone fell asleep as the dark became more oppressive and then they were awoken by the sounds of fighting and screaming in agony, soon dulled to silence. But that didn't matter, we were all already up and running to Abbey's side.

Her side was covered in blood and burn marks and she seemed to be long dead. Long, long dead. Kevin teleported to her side and pulled out the knife and then hissed in pain and dropped it.

He teleported back to us.

"It's hot." He said, holding out his hand for us to see. It was quickly reddening where he had touched the knife.

"She heated it up." Said Bart. "She burned Abbey." He clenched his fists and turned to Jaime and Gar, "Come with me to get Nightwing."

They all walked off silently. It was kind of unnerving to see them so serious. Vendetta was walking the over way. She seemed grim. Well, grimmer.

Cassie looked at Abbey's body, "I'd better take her to the morgue or something…." Cassie scooped up Abbey and took off.

The three of us looked at each other. I looked at Kevin. Kevin looked fearfully at Vendetta. Vendetta glared at me. He seemed to be making a decision. He swallowed.

"I can teleport you guys back to the room." Kevin offered.

I looked at Vendetta. She looked slightly happy at the prospect. Slightly. "Sure." She said.

I shrugged. We put our hands on Kevin shoulders and then we telepo-

We stood in the room. It was slightly disconcerting. Vendetta took a couple steps forwards and collapsed on a bed. I got a feeling that she hadn't slept at all. Kevin took a step forwards and looked at her sleeping, his lips in a tight line. He looked over at me and opened his mouth to speak and-

I stabbed him in the back with my knife, heating it up until I could smell burning meat. When I took the knife out, he was dead, having a very surprised look on his face. I turned to the bed where Vendetta was still sleeping soundly, and blasted her in the stomach, the light burrowing in her stomach.

I turned to my computer to finish my study.

 _Vendetta is tired, so very tired. So I helped her to sleep. She almost looks peaceful, in a way. No more glaring or scowls or stinted conversations. I've helped her. She will probably be the last person I will ever help again. I'm leaving the Team. Soon. I just have a couple more things to_

I looked at that paragraph. It just wasn't right. Vendetta wasn't asleep- she was dead

 _Vendetta is dead. Vendetta was dead the moment I joined the Team. They were all dead the moment I joined the Team. I hate them. If they were there then my dad wouldn't be the way he is. If they were there I wouldn't be the way I am. I'm going to kill them all. They deserve it._

 _By Charlie Lavendder_

I look at my study. It was done, finished, completed. Not that I was going to see it handed up.

I heard the whoosh of a knife and turned to see my own knife spinning towards me, Vendetta, very much alive on the other end.

It sank deeply in my shoulder. I opened my mouth.

"Oh." I said.

 **Oh indeed! It was her all along! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes this _was_ a kinda-parody, Mary-Sueish deconstruction all along! I'm sorta proud of myself, partly from keeping this nicely hidden, partly because I managed to kill of all my OC's but one. You know what? Enough mindless gloating. THIS WILL CONTINUE!**


	6. Epilogue

**Well, well, well, I'm actually surprised I finished this. True, I cut it a bit short but you know, it's actually done. This is the epilogue, so really, nothing much happens. But feel free to read on. It's in a slightly different tone but that goes without saying, as it's written from the point of view of someone whose not a psychopath(ish).**

 **BubbleEwa: Thank you for all your kind words, you actually do seem quite nice. I made Vendetta a red herring, she's just shy and glares at everyone to make up for it. Lilac Thorn _also_ tried to set Vendetta up. Sorry this is the final chapter but I promise to get another (better) story out by, like, the end of next week. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue it.**

A Study on Vendetta Monday Kyle by Charlie Lavendder EPILOUGE

Abbey lies in a wooden box, cold and pale and very, very dead. The Sorrow is there too, causing more sorrow then he ever had when he was alive. I missed him, the only person who talked to me even when I made it clear I wanted to be left alone. He had no sense of personal space that one. Kevin was there too, his body mangled from all the banging around that had happened when Charlie used his body to teleport away. The only person who wasn't there was Charlie. I had missed her vital organs by inches and sometimes on the nights following when I still had no friends I wished I had killed her. The murderer. The mole.

Cassie swings her arms around me and I smile, remember that they had come to my house one by one, sorrowful, angry, apologetic, friendly. They realised, _I_ realised that I should have known better. I had glared at them, yes, and yelled and screamed and cried at them to go away, that I wanted to be alone. But they kept on coming with their sincerity and their hopefulness. Never going away.

The day I first let one of them in I had wiped my eyes and glared but still let him in because it was _Batman_ and you don't refuse him. He had simply offered me a tissue, rather awkwardly and almost out-glaring me and then left. He didn't say a word.

The next day, I had been scooped up in a hug by several different people. There was no escape from the thought that went through my head. I had friends. I had friends and nobody hated me.

I smiled sadly as I saw Bart and Jaime hold hands, interlacing fingers. For a long time I thought that nobody could love me. For a long time I didn't want anyone to. But now I've got a team, fighting against the villains, like Black Adam and Lilac Thorn. Who Lilac Thorn was had faded to the backs of everybody's minds. All that mattered was that we were fighting together.

People stand at the pews, lining up. Some of them are superheroes out of costume. Some of them are friends, family, some of them classmates and some are there because we were a team. Like me. We start singing a hymn or something. I notice a girl, same age as me, not singing a single note. She just sits there and smiles through her tears. She's wearing a black dress with purple highlights and I can't help it but feel as if I know her from somewhere. I probably do.

After the ceremony we stand next to each other awkwardly and I refrain from glaring at her.

"Don't you have some… interrupting to do right around now?" I offer, realizing where I had seen her before.

"I don't interrupt funerals." She said.

I raised my eyebrow.

She laughed, "It's true, I don't. I was too hell bent on revenge to really notice though….."

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking to her.

"Revenge isn't something I'll be doing again." She started walking backwards towards the exit.

I couldn't help it, I had to know, "What did you get?"

"Get?" Charlie quirked her mouth, "I got an A."

My heart suddenly realised that I was making friendly conversation at a funeral with the person who had put them there. My body started running towards her and my head caught up and I drew my phone and sent a message as I raced down the street, past people in purple, who looked unsurprisingly suspicious.

I felt a presence on my back, and the thing was, it didn't frighten me. I knew there was no knife there, or gun, or threatening figure. I knew exactly who had my back.

My team.

I looked at Char-Lilac Thorn, had to remember that, and I didn't glare.

I grinned.

THE DAMN END

 **And it's FINISHED! Thank you to anyone who read it knowing that it was probably going to be a plague of OC's. Hope I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
